


昕燃 | 录节目碰见前妻怎么办？

by noharakuwako



Series: XinRanCollection·昕燃合集 [2]
Category: THE9 (Band)
Genre: F/F, 破镜重圆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noharakuwako/pseuds/noharakuwako
Summary: 还没写完，纯属手痒想放出来。/破镜重圆梗/私设同性婚姻合法/都是我编的只是想写个破镜重圆爽一爽而已
Relationships: 昕燃
Series: XinRanCollection·昕燃合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201991
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> 还没写完，纯属手痒想放出来。  
> /破镜重圆梗  
> /私设同性婚姻合法  
> /都是我编的  
> 只是想写个破镜重圆爽一爽而已

某访谈综艺节目的后台主持人化妆间里坐着陆柯燃。陆柯燃是谁？

陆柯燃是出道将近十年的金牌主持人，作为一个貌美肤白，身材又好而且还很撩的陆柯燃拥有着惊人的现场反应能力和业务能力。 基本上所有小明星们，甚至大明星们都被陆柯燃救过不止一次场。是粉丝们感谢跪下叫爸爸的一个存在。

不过就算陆柯燃是现在国内炙手可热的主持人之一，她在上场之前还是有些微微的紧张。这次访谈节目的嘉宾都是一些大腕，前几期的国民影帝，再到圈内的大姐大。 陆柯燃觉得自己应该都给这些人留下了好印象。 不过这次有些不一样，听导演说这次来的是一位唱跳全能正在转型的实力派顶流，陆柯燃只希望不是她想的那个人。

“陆老师，隔壁化妆间不小心被新来的化妆师洒满了卸妆水。能让嘉宾来您这里准备吗？” 正在给陆柯燃上妆的化妆师轻声问道。

“嗯。” 陆柯燃微微点头，拿着台本的手却紧了些。 然后戏剧性的一目发生了，推门进来的那位嘉宾就是陆柯燃认为的那个人。而那个人还好巧不巧的愣住了，两人就这么对视，还是陆柯燃先开口打破沉默。

“你坐我这里吧，我已经好了。” 陆柯燃移开目光，然后拿着台本坐在了角落的沙发上。看似在研究台本，其实是在偷瞄那个人的背影。忽然她像是自嘲般的扯起嘴角。本来有五年的时间给她好好看，她却烦透了。现在不在一起了居然看的这般起劲。

＾

刘雨昕和陆柯燃的初识是在大学，刘雨昕刚入学的时候陆柯燃是比她大两届播音系的学姐。新生入学典礼，陆柯燃是主持人。

在所有女主持人都穿着小礼服踩着小高跟，笑容甜美的读出自己稿子上的内容时。她是唯一一个穿着裤子的女主持人，黑裤子白衬衣。

两者的搭配完美的展现出了陆柯燃的身材优势。陆柯燃的part是介绍新生代表。那一届，音乐系的新生代表是刘雨昕。

“接下来让我们欢迎音乐系的新生代表，刘雨昕。”

上台的时候刘雨昕整个人还是发懵的，她看着陆柯燃带着浅浅的笑容为她空出演讲台的位置。

可能就是从这个时候开始，刘雨昕的心里不知不觉的就住了一个人吧。

因为优异的成绩，刘雨昕在大二期间被选进学生会。会长当时一脸慈爱的拍拍她的肩膀，然后道：“雨昕是想给柯燃打下手呢还是想管音乐系新生的事情？”

刘雨昕毫不犹豫的选择了给陆柯燃打下手，而会长不愧是老生。他一脸暧昧的对刘雨昕眨了眨眼睛然后表示自己懂。

那一天，刘雨昕的耳朵根红了一下午。

而学生会的老人都在路过的时候拍在她的肩膀上。然后边说祝你好运之类的话。

“呀～其实是柯燃～对助手很严格的原～因啦。” 文艺部部长孔雪儿学姐和她解释。

的确，孔雪儿没有骗人。陆柯燃确实很严格，她要求刘雨昕在一次表格失误之后写检讨。

“一千字。不许水。我还要交给教导主任的。”

同宿舍的谢可寅表示，你可以借此耍流氓，说不定可以离陆学姐更进一步。

“我不会写检讨，学姐能教我嘛？” 刘雨昕克服了心里的那道坎，死皮赖脸的让陆柯燃教她。

“我从小到大都没有写过检讨……” 这句话刘雨昕倒是说的实话。她从小到大都是三好学生，确实没有写过检讨。

“网上自己搜怎么写。” 陆柯燃倒是毫不留情，丢下这句话就把刘雨昕从学生会的办公室扔了出去。

“学姐……” 刘雨昕决定今天如果不能让陆柯燃心软就不走。她硬是敲了十分钟的门，指关节都敲红了陆柯燃才开门。

“进来。坐在那里，手写。”

刘雨昕没有说话，只是揉揉自己的关节，然后看着陆柯燃。或许是被盯烦了，或者是真的心软了。陆柯燃叹了一口气。

“我来写吧。你回去睡觉。”

这并不是刘雨昕的本意，她又把陆柯燃手里的笔拿了过来。陆柯燃的手很白，手指修长并且左手无名指上有纹身。刘雨昕只觉得自己越看越喜欢。“不如这样吧，我来写，学姐说。”

“也可以。” 陆柯燃捏了捏自己的鼻梁，然后开口说到。有了陆柯燃临时想的稿子，刘雨昕一下子就写了差不多好几行。

“写字挺快的啊。”

“抄音符抄多了，练的。”

“那下次这些临场记录都你来吧。”

“……好。”

大二的元旦晚会，陆柯燃是主持人。这是刘雨昕第一次看见陆柯燃穿礼服。这时的两个人已经逐渐熟络起来，刘雨昕也敢时不时的和陆柯燃闲聊了。

“这次毕竟是外校的主任也在。正式一点。” 陆柯燃揪着自己的发尖，一边小声埋怨头发怎么又长了之类。

的确，陆柯燃的头发比在开学的时候更加长，已经差不多齐肩了。

“学姐这样其实还挺好看的。”

“是吗？” 陆柯燃还是有点不满意的看着镜子中的自己，又默念了一边开场白。

“嗯……比其他人都要好看。”

陆柯燃轻笑了一声。“我可不会天天穿这种玩意儿。行动不方便，又烦。”

“惊艳全校一次就够了。太多次怕是大家都要被美瞎了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……刘雨昕你怎么这么好笑。” 陆柯燃在今晚露出了第一次发自内心的笑容。她咳嗽了两声，然后又恢复了正经。

陆柯燃上场的时候，刘雨昕被孔雪儿塞了一堆化妆品。

“扑粉～你应该会的吧。柯燃下场以后记得给～她补～一下。我等会要上去致词～的哦。”

陆柯燃下场，第一组表演开始的时候。刘雨昕看她逆着光走进自己，感觉陆柯燃实在是太好看了。兴奋的都忘了自己手里的化妆品是用来干什么的。

“啊啊啊……学姐我给你补个粉。”

刘雨昕手忙脚乱的一阵忙活，却被陆柯燃制止。

“你是觉得我很上不了台面吗？还是我肤色太暗？这么多粉摁在我脸上？”

“对……对不起。”

刘雨昕的脸红的像个番茄一样，因为她发现陆柯燃的手正在包着她的手。

“你怎么脸这么烫？发烧了？不至于吧？” 陆柯燃用另外一只手在刘雨昕的脸上摸来摸去，然后直接把人拎进了主持人休息室。

“这可是我在校最后一次元旦晚会主持。你既然不舒服就在这躺着，否则给我整出什么幺蛾子来，我铁定饶不了你。” 陆柯燃离开之前还威胁的挥了挥拳头。“给我躺着。”

晚会圆满结束，陆柯燃收到了很多学弟学妹们送来的花和一个小礼物盒子。不过她做的第一件事是去找刘雨昕。

“怎么样？现在感觉脸不红了。也不烫了？刚刚怎么回事？”

“没有……我只是……”

“怎么？”

“我帮你换衣服吧。”

陆柯燃虽然觉得奇怪，但是点头应允。片刻，陆柯燃和刘雨昕已经站在了礼堂外。

观众陆陆续续的都走了。陆柯燃裹着大衣，脸埋在围巾里，耳朵被风吹的红红的。她对着手心哈气，使劲的搓了搓双手。“真冷啊。”

“嗯……” 刘雨昕不知什么时候也捧着一束花，然后深呼吸了一口气。今晚给陆柯燃送花的人有很多，特别是那个和陆柯燃同年级的男生，是个威胁。于是刘雨昕把谢可寅提前为她准备的花拿了过来。决定今晚就完成那件大事。

“陆柯燃。” 刘雨昕第一次喊陆柯燃的全名。

“嗯？” 陆柯燃本来是看着人群离开的方向，转过来看刘雨昕。

“我……”

陆柯燃还是平静的看着她。

“我……喜欢你……不是那种喜欢。是喜欢到想要和你过一辈子的那种……喜欢……” 

刘雨昕的声音越说越小。到最后只变成几声听也听不懂的奇怪发音。

陆柯燃咬着下唇，然后回答了一句：“我知道。”

“……”

我窒息了。

经过这个惊吓，刘雨昕好像还平静了下来。但是绞在一起的手指透露出了自己的紧张。

良久，陆柯燃点头。刘雨昕喜大于惊，直接吻了上来。

“我真的好喜欢你。”

年少人的欢喜莫过于一句我喜欢你。陆柯燃直接红了脸。后来两个人甜甜蜜蜜的地下恋了下一个学期，但是因为陆柯燃临近毕业，一边忙着向娱乐公司投简历，一边忙着准备毕业论文。

周六的晚上，刘雨昕准备完小组project，就直奔毕业生的宿舍去。陆柯燃在楼上透着窗户向她挥手。下楼的时候，陆柯燃的脸还红的可疑。刘雨昕觉得可能是被孔雪儿调戏了一番。

“所以XX公司真的选上你了？”

“嗯……估计是看了学校主持的视频吧。说是要试用期三个月，然后才选定。”

“挺好的，你怎么看起来不太开心？”

“感觉不太真实……就这么毕业了……”

“毕业了陆学姐的传说也会在学校继续传下去。” 刘雨昕好笑的rua了一把陆柯燃的头发。

“刘雨昕！” 陆柯燃有点气愤的作势要打她。“我是你学姐！”

“女朋友。是我女朋友。” 刘雨昕有点调皮的吐了吐舌头，然后把陆柯燃拉进怀里一通乱亲。

“你太高了。每次亲亲我脖子都要断了，柯燃。”

“谁叫你长得不高。”

“好好好，是我的问题。”

暑假期间的两个人也没有什么时间见面，一是因为陆柯燃进了公司实习。二是因为刘雨昕被一个回母校的还有点名气的爱豆选中去当MV里的伴舞。

“柯燃……我天天熬在片场。困死了。”

“别提了……我昨天给公司里的一位前辈跑了一天。”

晚上的电话煲是两个人一天最享受的时光。

“我想你了。”

“我也是。”

随着暑假过去，刘雨昕在一次被谢可寅疯狂打电话之后发现自己居然有点名气了。

‘这个伴舞的小姐姐是谁？好帅气！’

‘一分钟之内，我需要这个跳popping的小姐姐的所有资料。’

‘卧槽！好帅！’

当然也有不太让人高兴的评论。

‘这个是男是女啊？’

‘我靠，男人婆。’

‘是t吧，是吧，是吧。’

但是刘雨昕对此保持了平常心。按照她的话来说：“我头发短怎么了？别人还不见得和我一样好看呢。”

此时的陆柯燃在娱乐公司里被老牌主持人看中了潜力，正在被人带着四处见大场面。她给刘雨昕发了一段话。大意是，你就算光头都比这群傻der好看。刘雨昕看见，先是暗喜了一阵子，然后回过去一句，老婆爱你。

“什么老婆……害不害躁。” 陆柯燃隔着屏幕也有点害羞。

大三的第一个学期，刘雨昕正在努力的和自己的论文奋斗的时候，一通电话改变了本来她该顺从的人生轨迹。

原来是星探，自己居然也能被娱乐公司看上，居然是出道去做爱豆。他们首先是吹了刘雨昕将近三分钟的彩虹屁，从实力再到相貌，就差说那么一句我看了你的面相，绝对能成大事。

事实证明，刘雨昕的确能成大事。她在谢可寅和孔雪儿学姐的鼓励之下答应了那位娱乐公司派来的交接人。刘雨昕搬出了宿舍，为她开了一瓶啤酒的谢可寅表示发达了不能忘了自己。

但是刘雨昕没有中止自己的学业，在忙了好一阵子之后，刘雨昕提前完成了学业，顺利在谢可寅还大三的时候毕业了。

“简直不是人。神了。”

出道很顺利，经纪公司因为当红艺人的解约在亏损，只等着刘雨昕逆转乾坤。刘雨昕做到了，她以讨喜的性格，以及过硬的实力成功挤身当红流量。现在的陆柯燃也在通过前辈提拔，成为了娱乐公司的新人主持。

＾

“过一遍台本吧。” 陆柯燃对刚上完妆的刘雨昕说到。

“基本上就是一些关于你新专辑的一些问题。后面会有几个私人问题，但是都给你经纪人看过了，应该没有答不上来的。”

“柯燃。”

“哦对了，记得在之前喝点水，摄影棚里还挺热的。我先去准备了。” 陆柯燃几乎是逃出了化妆间。

刘雨昕一直没有开口讲话，这让陆柯燃感到很不安。她提前坐在摄影棚里，看着工作人员摆弄摄像机位。

“陆老师，您今天看起来好像状态不是很好。” 跟在她身边的实习生有些担忧的说。

“是吗，可能是昨天没睡好吧。” 陆柯燃撒谎，明明就是因为刘雨昕。

“需要我给您拿一杯咖啡吗？”

“不用了，你待会就坐在那边的机位。好好学习。” 陆柯燃对这位实习生还是很喜欢的，小姑娘年纪轻轻的，活泼开朗。是个好苗子。

访谈进行的很顺利，虽然她被刘雨昕盯的很不自在，但还是成功的根据稿子进行。

“粉丝们都对于你的新专辑很期待，可以提前透露一下概念和风格吗？”

刘雨昕笑的很标准，回答的也很标准。

“这次的风格走的是比较抒情浪漫的，我和雪儿的合作曲也会收录在其中。之后的预告会在月底发布。”

雪儿指的是孔雪儿，她和陆柯燃同一届，在毕业之后也被一家娱乐公司选走在女团出道之后单飞。两个人现如今都是娱乐圈内的当红顶流，最近刘雨昕开始转型，而孔雪儿也开始拍戏。

基本上都是关于专辑的问题，很快就到了最后一个问题。

“来自粉丝提问：你这一生最遗憾的事情是什么？“

你这一生最遗憾的事情是什么？陆柯燃觉得刘雨昕可能会说没有在哪里开过演唱会之类的。却没有想到她在沉默了很久之后。

“可能是没有珍惜那个该珍惜的人吧。如果有机会的话，我想对她说一句对不起以及我爱你。”

这句话一出，陆柯燃已经听不下去了。她机械般的感谢了赞助商，念完了结束语，然后落荒而逃的把自己锁在了化妆间。

刘雨昕是故意的吗？她是。但是她没有想到陆柯燃的反应会那么大。

＾

刘雨昕提出领证是在一天晚上，两个人都没有行程的时候。

“你疯了吧？” 陆柯燃不可置信的反问。

“可能吧。但是我想清楚了。”

陆柯燃虽然有不愿意，她不想让刘雨昕刚出道一年就被谴责偶像失格。但是抵不住刘雨昕的请求。两个人在一天街上没有什么人的时候直奔民政局领了证。

“我不一定一辈子都想在娱乐圈，但是我一定要一辈子都和你在一起。”

那一年陆柯燃二十三岁，刘雨昕二十一岁。

结婚戒指是最平淡的那一款，“以后买一个更大的。”

“什么嘛，太重了我可不戴。” 陆柯燃把玩着自己手上的戒指，嘴上嫌弃但是心里却感觉很甜。

两个人一起过日子，事业也日日蒸上。刘雨昕作为公司的摇钱树虽然没有报备就领证了，但是也没有受到多大的惩罚。陆柯燃本来就不是什么偶像，因此事业也没有受到多大的打击。同公司的前辈还打趣她。

“怎么这么早就把自己嫁出去了，到时候可别后悔。”

陆柯燃觉得自己不会后悔，她觉得自己是世界上最幸福的人。

可是好景不长，越来越多的行程，经纪公司安排的cp炒作，没有安全感的婚姻生活和每一个纪念日都在不同地方的两个人。

在结婚第五年，刘雨昕和陆柯燃出道第六年。两个人还是走到了离婚这一步。

那天晚上，陆柯燃等了很久。她看着桌上的菜慢慢变凉，心里不知不觉的憋了一股火气。

一个电话打过去，才得知刘雨昕根本不在同一个城市。

“什么时候回来？” 陆柯燃内心的火气被失望一点点的代替。她真的忘了今天是结婚五周年的日子。

“不知道。后天吧。” 刘雨昕在另一边，语气平淡。以往甜蜜的语气不知不觉的被毫无波动所代替。

“嗯，回来了就离婚吧。”

“这不好笑陆柯燃。”

“我没有开玩笑，认真的，想清楚了。”

“原因？”

“我烦了刘雨昕，我累了。我不爱你了。我讨厌现在的生活，你知道你有多久没回家了吗？我知道那是工作，所有人都在工作。但你为什么就是那唯一一个连重要的日子都记不住的人？”

“对不起。”

“我真烦了，你知道我每次看见你都是在一些没有营养的新闻上吗？我后悔了，就当是我的问题吧。”

“好，我知道了。”

其实陆柯燃话一说出口就后悔了，没想到刘雨昕答应的这么干脆。她把那枚戴了五年，不管什么时候都没有摘下来过的戒指从手指上摘了下来。

然后她躲在房间里哭了，那是两个人的房间，陆柯燃记得每次自己在累了一天后躺进被窝就可以睡的很好。

但是她今晚失眠了。

依旧是人不多的一天，两个人相对无言的一前一后的到了民政局。回来的时候，陆柯燃的手里多了一本离婚证。

离婚那一年，陆柯燃和刘雨昕一个已经从当红流量变成了顶流，一举一动都能揭起一股新潮流。一个则成为了公司主捧的金牌主持人。

那一年，刘雨昕二十六岁，陆柯燃二十八岁。

＾

陆柯燃正在化妆间装自己不存在的时候，门被敲响了。又是刘雨昕，陆柯燃没由来的感到一阵无力。

但她还是开了门：“有什么事情吗？”

“我看你采访的时候脸色不太好，给你拿点药。”那是陆柯燃经常用的胃药，就那样静静的被刘雨昕握在在手里，递给她。

“你这是什么意思？我不负责剪辑今天的访谈，你去找导演吧。” 陆柯燃想关上门，却被刘雨昕先一步的挡住，然后跻身进入了房间。

刘雨昕把门反锁，像是下定决心今天就要把话说清楚。“你没有放下对吗？”

“放不放的下又怎样刘雨昕，都结束了。你两年以后来上这个访谈节目就是为了说最后那段话的吗？”

“我都说了，是我的问题。是我太敏感，别人都熬的过来的日子我就是熬不过去。是我的问题好吗？不要再找我了。算我求你刘雨昕……“

“但是你还爱我。”

“和这个没有关系。我们离婚了，离婚是什么意思你懂吗？就是，我们两个。已经没有关系了。”

“陆柯燃……”

“你不要说了，我知道离婚是我提的，但是你自己也答应了，你也签字了，我们能不能就让这事翻篇。以后井水不犯河水。” 陆柯燃激动的双手都一起用来乱挥。

“陆柯燃……”

“干什么！？”

“我真的只是来给你送药的……没有想说关于离婚的事情。” 刘雨昕有点尴尬的挠挠头发，然后再一次的把手里的药递了过去。

“……”

陆柯燃：他妈的烦死了。

“但是……我其实，今天的话都是真心话。我也没有想要剪掉。然后……其实我是来和你说，我要重新追你的事情。“

陆柯燃只感觉自己快要晕过去了，录个节目碰见前妻，人家又说要重新追你到底是什么意思？她一手扶着化妆桌的边缘，一手头疼的捏了捏自己的鼻梁。然后又问了一句：

“什么？”

＾

事实证明，刘雨昕是来真的。距离那次采访之后过去了一个星期。她不仅从孔雪儿那要到了自己的微信和新电话。还约了自己三次。

随着访谈节目的播出，UM姐姐们都知道了刘雨昕有一个喜欢的人。有几个直接在微博上扒人，就连现在在做高中音乐老师的谢可寅都作为舍友被扒出来了。

吓得她直接发了一条微博。

shaking_chloe：

我真的不是你们想的那位！本人有主了很恩爱很甜蜜不要乱猜！我和老刘只是朋友！

于是有几千人在底下评论，问她认不认识刘雨昕说的那个人。

吓得谢可寅又发了一条微博。

shaking_chloe：

认识，但是不会说。一是保护ta的隐私，二是也为了保护你们家刘雨昕。请各位UM们不要再讨论有关这件事情的传闻，至少不要在我的评论区讨论。

这下倒是还真的安静了，粉丝们在刘雨昕微博评论下留下了一条条留言。大部分都非常理智的祝刘雨昕早日追回。

这个时间的陆柯燃刘雨昕两个人倒是悠哉的约了一次饭。其实是陆柯燃不情不愿的被孔雪儿约出来，后来到了餐厅才发现是刘雨昕的诡计。

“你觉得很有意思是吗？” 陆柯燃坐在刘雨昕对面，这家餐厅私密性极强，所以也不会有什么会让人担忧的状况发生。

“我很认真。希望你也是。”

“……” 陆柯燃语塞，她不再说话。拿起手机开始和助理交流关于接下来的活动细节。但是余光却忍不住的往刘雨昕那儿飘。

陆柯燃暗暗的骂了自己一句没出息，怎么会这样。

“先吃吧，我记得你一直不太喜欢重口味的东西。这家的菜还算清淡。“

的确是这样，为了保持身材和保护嗓子，陆柯燃在很久之前就开始不碰那些油腻的东西了。虽然她很想吃辣……

“怎么样？” 看着陆柯燃吃了一口，刘雨昕甚至有些紧张。在陆柯燃面前自己永远都是以前的那副青涩模样，完全和端水大师的形象背道而驰。

“还行吧……” 陆柯燃口是心非的说到。她不动声色的又偷偷的在刘雨昕看向别处时夹了几口菜。

“听说你要和AMG解约了？” 她随口开始了一个话题，毕竟已经出来了，坐在桌前了，也不能全程无交流吧。于是陆柯燃选择了一个和自己无关，又不太无聊的话题。

“对，下个月合约到期就不续约了。打算自己开工作室。”

“那真是要恭喜你了，当老板了都。” 陆柯燃微微举起自己的水杯，然后抿了一口。“你经纪人和你一起吗？毕竟AMG的确不是什么好公司，还倒不如跟着你一起。”

“那也得看书欣的意愿，她毕竟在带我之前也带过几个其他的艺人。说不定会回去她们身边，还在考虑。”

“那就祝你早日挖墙角成功。”

“你呢？最近怎么样？”

“就那样呗。该做节目做节目，不过最近倒是在带一个实习生。人还不错，挺机灵的。” 陆柯燃一说到工作上的事情就有点兴奋起来。

倒是还挺符合她工作狂的性格。

TBC


	2. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 太难了，我发现这个越写越长了。要不我就直接给个BE算了？破镜重圆，主要是我不知道啥时候重圆啊啊啊啊啊啊。

那次约饭进行的很顺利，陆柯燃从一开始的心理矛盾和不知所措渐渐打开了话匣子。虽然她内心深处知道是因为对面的人坐的是刘雨昕。矛盾是因为刘雨昕，不知所措是因为刘雨昕，渐渐的变得健谈也是因为刘雨昕。一碰见你，我就原形毕露。

如果公司里的实习生看见自己这样可能会让我的形象瞬间在那一刻崩塌吧。陆柯燃在回去自己公寓的时候那么想着。陆柯燃又忙了起来，因为之前欠着一个老总的人情，所以公司又给她安排了一次发布会主持的活。那天在后台，陆柯燃遇见了短时间内其实都不想再见的刘雨昕。

“你怎么也在这里？” 她甚至有点崩溃的问。

“我是这家公司的合伙人啊？陆老师都没有看受邀嘉宾名单的吗？” 陆柯燃的确没有，这次发布会来的都是这家娱乐公司的朋友和一些旗下艺人。陆柯燃只看了稿子和发布会的一些程序，并没有深入的去了解各位嘉宾。放在之前陆柯燃可能会骂自己不争气，但是现在的确是被刘雨昕的事情弄得措手不及，而且最近这阵子也是心烦意乱的。

陆柯燃决定等这个月忙完了以后去请她进了公司几年都没有请过的年假去放松一下。她最近手头上的常驻综艺都录完了，现场主持也没有几个。更何况公司都有意让她开始培养新人，所以就更闲了。不过说是放假，不如说是在家宅着。但是眼下自己的状况，陆柯燃的确想宅在家不动。她对刘雨昕笑了笑：“那的确是我的疏忽，时间不早了，我等下还要上台，先不聊了。”

刘雨昕看着陆柯燃走远的背影忽然失笑，难道就这么怕自己么？之前那次吃饭不也还好好说上了几句话。

这种私人的发布会并没有成千上万观众看着，但也少了几分娱乐性，多了几分正式。陆柯燃特地为此把齐肩的短发扎成了短到不行的辫子。一切流程都没有疏漏，看似完美无损的进行。发布会过后，陆柯燃原本想先行一步，没想到那位老总执意要让她一起去聚餐。陆柯燃对这个没有丝毫的兴趣，但是人家既然已经这么热情地邀请了，这时候拒绝会让两个人的面子上都很难堪。

和刘雨昕一起坐在车里的时候，陆柯燃重重地叹了一口气。看来今天又要一身酒气的回家了。“如果胃不舒服的话，魏总不会为难你的。”

“你说什么？” 陆柯燃本来和刘雨昕保持着一段距离，也没有刻意地去看她的方向，但这时她扭过头来了。

“魏总其实人还是挺好说话的。”

“看来你领教过？” 陆柯燃说这句话的时候不知不觉的带上了一股醋意。

“想什么呢，我又不喜欢男人。” 刘雨昕若无旁人的解释。却被陆柯燃捂住了嘴：“你疯了？”

虽然在她们还读大学的时候，同性婚姻就合法了，但是到现在依旧还是会被人用异样目光去看待。更何况还是刘雨昕这种方方面面都暴露在媒体之下的名人。

“紧张什么？” 刘雨昕握着陆柯燃放在她嘴上的手，“圈内该知道的都知道，不该知道的也有猜测。我被说了这么多年还没习惯就太玻璃心了。”

这句话不禁让陆柯燃的心里不是滋味，刘雨昕这几年的确，因为外形被指指点点了很多。就算离婚以后，她偶尔关注一下微博新闻都会有刘雨昕的近况消息。她挣脱开来刘雨昕的手，看向车窗外。“我们要去哪里？”

“应该是一家酒店吧。魏总对这次的发布会很是满意，到时候意思意思就行了。千万别喝太多，会不舒服的。”

“嗯。”

但陆柯燃还是喝的不轻。散席之后，等所有人都走了陆柯燃才慢慢的从包间里挪出来。她拿着手机准备叫车，但是连按了几下都按不下去。胃里一阵绞痛，她一下没站稳差点摔倒。他妈的，陆柯燃在心里骂了一句。疼痛已经让她有点神志不清了，以至于她被刚去完洗手间的刘雨昕带到出租车上还昏昏沉沉的。

“你怎么样？”

“回家……”

“好。带你回家。”

刘雨昕和开车的师傅说了一个地址，那是她们以前的住的公寓。离婚之后自己把那套公寓给了陆柯燃，搬到其他地方去了。一回到家，刘雨昕还没问她药放在哪里，陆柯燃就直奔厕所抱着马桶一通狂吐。到最后什么也吐不出来之后陆柯燃还是趴在那儿干呕。胃是火辣辣的疼，就连食道都感觉要烧着了，陆柯燃才一把按下冲键，然后费力地把自己撑起来，漱口。

又是一阵头重脚轻，陆柯燃在差点又摔倒的时候，刘雨昕走了过来扶住她，先是帮她把脚上的鞋脱了，然后一把把人抱起来。陆柯燃虽然比刘雨昕要高了不少，但是实际上没什么肉，空空一幅骨架子。隔着衣服刘雨昕都能被骨头硌的慌。陆柯燃一被放到床上的时候就卷缩起来，手死命的摁着胃的位置。给人换了衣服，又盖上被子，刘雨昕随口问了一句药放在哪里。

“不吃那玩意儿，睡一觉就好了。” 陆柯燃皱着眉头翻了个身，却还是像之前一样整个人卷成虾一样。

“你总得喝点水吧。”

“不喝。”

刘雨昕无奈的看着陆柯燃把自己卷成一团又哼哼一声：“你管我干什么。”

刘雨昕差点被气笑：“你好好躺着，我给你拿个热水袋好吗？”

“不好。” 陆柯燃也不知道自己是脑袋被驴踢了还是疼得太厉害，就想和人对着干。没想到刘雨昕直接上手，先是把自己扳正了，然后还帮自己揉了揉胃部。不愧是刘雨昕，陆柯燃这样想。五年了还保留着这技能。或许是酒精的作用，也或许是刘雨昕的确揉的很舒服，陆柯燃迷迷糊糊的睡着了。第二天起来比昨天晚上好了不少，但依旧有些钝痛。陆柯燃下床，发现自己从未动过的厨房里的声音不大对劲。她一把打开门，发现刘雨昕居然在里面做饭。背对着她。

恍惚间，她似乎回到了以前。实在是太像了。陆柯燃一阵没由来的鼻头发酸，但是还没等她想更多，刘雨昕就向她走来：“怎么还是不穿拖鞋？” 她有点无奈地问到，但还是认命的去给陆柯燃拿了过来，穿上。她端上了一碗粥，说：“先吃一点，然后吃药。”

“喝粥可以，药我不吃。” 陆柯燃用勺子一口一口慢慢的往自己嘴里送。

“为什么不吃药？”

“会头晕，不舒服。工作不了。”

“你都这样了还工作？公司是要你们的命还是要你们工作？”

“我说，你怎么这么爱管闲事？我他妈死了都不管你什么事。” 陆柯燃也不知道为什么突然会变成这样的情况。刘雨昕听见这句话只是微微的叹了一口气，然后起身离开了公寓。走之前陆柯燃还听见她自言自语了一句：“怎么就不知道好好照顾自己？“

这句话让她心里一痛。因为这件事情，两个人以前吵了很多次。刘雨昕觉得她不老是劳累过度也能好好的当个她想当的主持人。陆柯燃当时就摔了手里的东西：“你不也老是熬夜排练吗？凭什么就我不能？你以为主持人这么好当吗？”

然后是争吵，刘雨昕摔了门，陆柯燃踢了一脚桌子。

几分钟后，她收到了一条短信：我现在有点生气，等下再哄你。  
当场两个人又抱在一起，陆柯燃发誓自己不会再老是加班并好好吃饭，刘雨昕答应自己不会老是像老妈子似的说来说去。

但是现在看来，这种争吵也成为了她们最终以离婚散场的导火索。

TBC


	3. part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哎哟喂，这个本来是想一章写完的这一篇终于被我在三章内完结了。  
> 本来是想直接给BE，因为我这个破镜重圆不知道该往哪儿圆，咋圆。  
> 后来，我想到了水千丞的188男团（因为我最近在看，还剩下几本就看完了我去）这群不是人的东西后来都进了医院，所以我也就……嗯。  
> 在此申明刘老师不渣！陆柯燃也不渣！这两个人当时就是缺少沟通！  
> 总之谢谢喜欢！又一篇短篇完结，希望我接下来连载新的文章时候可以把Weird People的番外写完………………

从那天不欢而散之后陆柯燃就没再见过刘雨昕，她就像是人间蒸发了一样。不过陆柯燃倒也是乐的轻松，在休息了一天之后又立刻一头扎进了工作。

虽然不能说自己完全好了，但是既然能走了不头晕了就可以。更何况这几天的工作是给实习生们讲课，本来这些工作是不需要陆柯燃来做的，不过本来的老师临时请假，所以陆柯燃看自己也没什么事情可做就揽下了这活。

自己现在在带的实习生小陈姑娘也在听课的部分人之中，她下个星期就要面临着到底是留是去的命运了，不过陆柯燃也和她透露过希望很大，不用太过于紧张。

陆柯燃带着那位老师给她的USB和资料进了台里特地为实习生整理出来当教室的会议厅。她不禁暗暗想着她们以前可没有这种待遇，都是直接被安排到各部门去干活，能不能得台里资历深的老人欣赏就全看造化了。

想到这里，陆柯燃决定这个双休日就去之前提拔自己的主持人家里去拜访一下，毕竟也算是自己的人生导师，很多为人处世的方式都是他教的，也为了她之后的成功起了很大作用。这位先生如今早已退休在家和自己的妻子共享天伦之乐了，偶尔还会和陆柯燃打电话闲聊。

“陆老师！” 一看见陆柯燃进了教室小陈就立马走上前来将一份表格递给她。

陆柯燃看的奇怪，道：“这是什么？”

小陈见陆柯燃一脸不解只好解释窘迫的道：“这是我转正申请书的注销申请……“

一听到这里，陆柯燃不禁心头串起了一股怒火，她严厉的问到：“所以你就这样浪费了三个月？”

“……对不起老师，我只是发现自己比起做主持人，更想去国外进修创意写作。我可能不适合吧……“

“做自己的喜欢做的事是好的，但我有必要提醒你，公司不是什么人都能进的，选进来的必然是精品中的精品。有那么多的人每年来申请，我们只选十来个，你进来了就代表一个不一定比你差的落选了。你现在放弃这件事，是浪费一个实习位置。”

小陈没有想到平日里只是看起来比较严肃的陆柯燃居然说出了这么重的话，一时间不知道该怎么办，她欲言又止了几次，然后又轻声道歉。

“没事，表格放我这里吧。你回去坐好。” 陆柯燃对小陈是给予了很大的精力和耐心培养的，她每次录制都会带着她去实地学习。会让一些前辈给她讲经验和经历，而且已经决定如果以后退下来要提拔提拔小陈的，没想到……

陆柯燃有些心不在焉的讲了今天的内容，她不像本来的老师一样一板一眼无趣，而是结合自己的经验和经历给实习生们举了一个又一个例子，怎样面对突发情况，怎样面对无理的人等等。

下课以后，她发觉小陈还是坐在自己的位置上，一言不发地看着地面。她一时有点不忍心，小陈从刚进公司就很讨自己喜欢，不是她有多好的业务能力，而是她的机灵和上进谦虚。陆柯燃叹了一口气，不过这些还是得她们年轻人自己做选择。

“不管你打算怎样，祝你好运。” 陆柯燃在离开之前说到。小陈猛地抬起头，然后眼泪婆娑的扁着嘴对陆柯燃鞠躬，再次道歉，然后强调自己不是浪费。

“我有学到很多为人处世之道，我不会辜负老师的培养的！”

“加油。” 然后陆柯燃推开门走了。

刚到人事部交了小陈的表格之后，陆柯燃偶然听见了那边的工作人员惊呼了一声：“天哪！刘雨昕出车祸了！”

陆柯燃整个人都不好了，她虚晃了两下，然后慌忙地掏出自己口袋里的手机。两个未接来电，她点进微博，热搜第一：

#刘雨昕 车祸# 沸

然后一个陌生号码来电，陆柯燃一眼就认出来了。是刘雨昕经纪人的电话，她们还未离婚的时候这位经纪人就跟着刘雨昕在圈子里摸爬滚打了，也算是见证了自己和刘雨昕一路从如胶似漆到离婚的。

陆柯燃颤抖着点下了接通。

“喂……”

“我们在B市第一医院，雨昕说要见你。“

“你们怎么样？” 陆柯燃努力的让自己听起来不那么想哭，但是声音却忍不住的颤抖。

“我还好，刚刚缝了几针。雨昕在手术室，不过医生说送医及时，并无大碍。你放心吧。有空来一趟。”

“我……我现在就过去……” 陆柯燃拿着手机就往停车场跑，她一路几乎是闯着红灯过来的。医院外面可谓是人山人海，一群记者等着最新消息。

陆柯燃怒骂一声，然后一个急刹车就停在了离医院不远的停车位上。她用车上刚好备着的围巾和墨镜把自己遮得严严实实的。从后门进了医院，直奔三楼去。

经纪人叫乃万，一看陆柯燃来的摇摇晃晃，红着眼眶，她也忍不住有点愧疚。

“要不是雨昕为了我的安全把方向盘往自己那边一扳……在里面的就是我了……”

“你怎么样……没事吧？” 陆柯燃到了手术室门口反而冷静了下来，她想如果刘雨昕没事的话，复婚都没问题……

“没事，刚刚缝了几针……” 乃万紧张的搓着手。

不知道等了多久，门终于开了，医生走了出来。陆柯燃急忙地迎上去，问到：“她怎么样？”

“右小腿骨折，右侧肋骨断了一根，还算轻的了，没什么大碍。”

“那就好……” 陆柯燃忽然感到胃部一阵绞痛，直径往后倒去。

醒来的时候，她手上还打着点滴。旁边有一个护士在换床头的水壶水杯，见陆柯燃醒了道：“欸，你醒啦？现在怎么样？还晕吗？”

“我没事……”

“那就好。这里的水先喝一点，我等会再过来看你。”

“等等！今……今天被送来的那个车祸患者……怎么样？”

“啊……你说那个大明星？没什么事情了，我刚刚还去看了一眼，好着呢。你说这些明星的影响力真大啊，我们安保刚刚才弄走一群记者呢……哦对了！这个是葡萄糖，你吃一颗，你这是明显的低血糖，又是胃病的，平时少喝点酒，早饭得规律。” 看着护士繁繁叨叨的像老妈子似的，陆柯燃慢慢的安下心来。

嘴巴里还含着糖，陆柯燃走到了刘雨昕的病房前，她还在犹豫自己是不是该进去，就听见乃万在自己身后说：“进去看看吧，雨昕挺担心你的。”

陆柯燃还是进去了，病床上的人脸苍白的像一张白纸，仿佛要和那洁白的床单混在一起。反应过来的时候她已经哭了。

也就在那一刻，刘雨昕醒了。

“你个……混蛋。” 陆柯燃骂了一句，然后转身擦眼泪。

刚醒来就被骂的刘雨昕很懵逼，但是却被逗笑了。

“咳咳咳……”

“你还笑……你……烦死了我怎么会来看你……” 陆柯燃还带着鼻音，看起来可怜兮兮的。

刘雨昕慢慢伸出手，然后也同样可怜兮兮的对陆柯燃撒娇：“疼……”

让陆柯燃一下紧张了起来，她连忙上前：“哪里疼？”

“这儿疼。” 刘雨昕指了指自己的心口处。“抱抱就不疼了。”

“抱的话……你肋骨还断着呢。”

“……那你摸摸雨昕的手手好不好嘛？” 可能是刚刚麻醉醒来，脑子还不太清醒。被外界称为刘老师的刘雨昕毫无顾及的对自己的前妻撒娇。

“好，好。” 陆柯燃又是拍拍刘雨昕的手，又是摸的，看起来像在哄小孩。

“给我倒杯水好不好？”

“好，好。” 陆柯燃去倒水。

“喂我喝好不好。” 

“好，好。” 陆柯燃把杯子递到刘雨昕嘴边。

“我们复合好不好？” 刘雨昕抱着希望陆柯燃没发现的心态问了一句。

“好。” 陆柯燃说，却不像前两次那样听起来心不在焉的。

“你说什么？” 以为自己幻听的刘雨昕怔怔的又问。

“我说好。” 陆柯燃吸吸鼻子，眼中似乎带着许些水光。她又重复了一遍：“好。” 又点着头。

突如其来的喜悦冲昏了刘雨昕的脑子，本来就不太清醒地她更加不清醒了。导致两个人彼此握着双手在默默流泪。

“打扰了，刘雨昕你发个微博报个平安吧。你粉丝已经快要把我的微博评论区给淹了。” 乃万把刘雨昕的手机放在床头柜上，“我就先不打扰了，公司那边还等着有事情处理。”

然后她们听见乃万快步走远。

“演唱会估计要拖了。” 刘雨昕有点无奈的在手机上按来按去，发了个微博然后又看了看新消息。十几条。

发得最多的是谢可寅和孔雪儿。刘雨昕一一回复了之后就呆坐在床上不动。头发翘起来了给她压下去都不动，因为她在看陆柯燃。

而陆柯燃在干什么呢？她在和公司沟通请假，人事部的经理是和陆柯燃一起进来的，两个人的私交说不上特别好，但平时在公司都会闲聊聊几句。听见陆柯燃要请假，她看了看陆柯燃最近的档期，然后就爽快的给她放了一个星期的假。

“谢谢啊，家里有点事情，麻烦吴经理了。”

“没事没事，应该的。我每次看你档案，看见那假没请几次，加班倒是多的要命。我看着都心慌。”

刘雨昕在医院住了几天，然后就出院回家了。出院当天医院外面又是一次人山人海，刘雨昕也是大大方方的打着腿上的石膏从大门走出去，然后上了车。

车上等着的是谢可寅还有一个陆柯燃。

“可喜可贺可喜可贺。” 谢可寅一看刘雨昕上了车贼兮兮地笑着，“打算什么时候请我们再喝一次喜酒啊？上次倒是低调，这次我给你们搞一个学生乐队过来。”

“我可不敢找童工，而且你是打算再随一次份子钱？” 刘雨昕不客气的伸出手管谢可寅要钱。

“嘿你个大逆不道的小犊子。学姐我告诉你啊，这孩子管不了咯，你好好教训教训。”

陆柯燃笑着点头，引来了刘雨昕的不满抗议。

把刘雨昕送到她家，陆柯燃本来是想和谢可寅一起开车回家的，却被刘雨昕扣下了。

“你不是还有三天假吗？留下来吧。” 刘雨昕使了个眼神，让谢可寅先走。打算死皮赖脸的让陆柯燃留下。

“你想我留下来吗？” 陆柯燃本来是想故意逗逗她，没想到刘雨昕居然已经把自己拉进来了。

“废话。”

“我都没带衣服，我先回家，明天再来好吗？” 

“不行。你自己答应的陆柯燃。我们复、合、了。” 刘雨昕恨不得把我们复合了刻在自己脸上。

“那你先等我拿衣服过来好不好？”

“穿我的不就行了嘛。”

“你多高我多高？刘雨昕你醒醒吧，我一穿你的裤子它就变成七分裤了。”

“没事，睡衣而已。” 刘雨昕坐在沙发上，然后把陆柯燃拉过来。又是亲又是摸脸的，给陆柯燃搞得浑身不自在。

“你干嘛？”

“解一解相思之情。我好久没抱你了陆柯燃，好久好久了。” 刘雨昕把自己的脸埋在陆柯燃锁骨处，手抱的死死的。

“你太瘦了……” 她嘟囔着道。

“上镜嘛，保持形象。”

“那也不能这样啊，你的锁骨已经可以用来杀人了。”

“就你会说话是不是？信不信我把你嘴给撕了？”

“嘘，我再抱一会儿。”

“嗯……”

两个人都在享受这个久违的肢体接触，没有说话，更没有动弹。一切的一切都在这个拥抱里，无声的化解了。

刘雨昕的石膏打了将近一个月，带伤在家休养的时候合约到期。她顺利的从公司手下逃脱，一起走的还有经纪人乃万。

而迎之而来的是刘雨昕的1演唱会，巡演演过了国内的大半部分，每一场都是热情澎湃。在这次巡演最后一场，刘雨昕回到了当年读大学的那个城市。也是她和陆柯燃相识相爱的那个城市，演唱会她不是第一次办，每次退场的歌都是依旧都是那首刘雨昕自作曲作词的原创。

那是她们结婚一周年纪念日刘雨昕连夜赶出来的，后来发行之后收到了很大的关注度。路人听了都说，感觉有在用心的去表达自己在去爱一个人。

连着两个半小时的唱跳，刘雨昕除了被汗水打湿演出服气息依旧还是很稳。她看着台下的粉丝们，开口道：“最后一首，依旧是大家都熟悉的的。不过在此之前，我想先说几句。”

她低着头沉思片刻，然后对着正在直播的镜头一字一句的道：“我并不知道你是不是在看直播，毕竟你很忙，但是有些事情我觉得不应该再拖下去了。我想对那个，特别重要的人，对那个我付出过一切，并依旧想付出的人说，请再嫁给我一次吧。”

台下的粉丝们在尖叫，刘雨昕紧张的都说不出话了。

而这件事情的另外一位主角正在主持一场电台直播。陆柯燃刚刚念完口播，并且和听众道别之后，见嘉宾一声惊呼，然后把手机递给陆柯燃看。

那是刘雨昕演唱会直播录屏，陆柯燃看着她面对镜头，嘴角带笑却又忐忑的道：“我并不知道你是不是在看直播，毕竟你很忙。但是有些事情我觉得不应该再拖下去了，更何况今天是你的生日。我想对那个，特别重要的人，对那个我付出过一切，并依旧想付出的人说，请再嫁给我一次吧。”

陆柯燃没有听见自己身旁的嘉宾激动的叫声，她感觉整个世界都不太好了。然后助理带着她的手机跑过来：“陆老师，有电话！”

“啊啊啊啊啊陆柯燃你看见没？当众表白啊啊！” 孔雪儿激动的叫声一下子把陆柯燃拉回了现实，“你知不知道微博都要快瘫了我的天！”

“陆柯燃？陆柯燃？你傻了吧？”

陆柯燃的确是快要傻了，没想到刘雨昕说的惊喜是这个，她啊着啊着回答着孔雪儿，却恨不得立马飞到刘雨昕所在的城市。这个篓子捅的太大了，陆柯燃有点担心刘雨昕会不会受到影响，却听孔雪儿又一声尖叫：“她发微博了！看微博陆柯燃！”

简短的微博，一句：是初恋。让陆柯燃直接红了眼：“这个人怎么这样啊……”

“哎哟我相信爱情了陆柯燃，先不说了，刘雨昕好像一直在打你电话占线呢。我明天找你，拜拜！”

果然，孔雪儿一挂电话，刘雨昕就打过来了。语气满是慌张：“你生气了吗？我也不知道为什么脑子一抽……但是我还是想和你结婚！我一直都想……”

“咱们这个不算结婚，叫复婚，走个手续就好了。”

“学姐你好会破坏气氛哦。”

“你什么时候回来？”

“想我了是吗？”

“嗯……还有，一个人去复婚办不成的。” 陆柯燃看着落地窗外的景色，看向刘雨昕所在城市的方向，笑了笑。

“你这么说，我恨不得马上就赶回来。” 刘雨昕正坐在车上，刚刚离开场地。

像是心有灵犀一般，刘雨昕也看着陆柯燃现在所在的城市，也笑了。

“我想你了。”

“我也是。”

end


End file.
